One Last Chance
by Tee-Cup
Summary: Their final job hadn't worked and so they have to backtrack to fix their mistakes, with one new addition to the team. But could she help them, or hinder them? I don't own Inception or any related content and this is my first Inception story so no hate please. Please R&R and enjoy! Rated T mainly for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Inception  
I don't own Inception or any related content.  
Please R&R you don't know how long it's taken me to write/upload this!  
One last chance  
Chapter 1**

It hadn't worked. It had all been for nothing, none of it had worked. Saito contacted him and told him, threatening to have his protection revoked if he didn't reassemble his team and try again. He knew his father in law and his children would be angry, he knew they'd be upset he had to go again, but this would truly be his final job. Dom Cobb dreaded having to tell his family that he was going away again, dreaded having to say goodbye. But he did it all the same; he called the family meeting and told them, he noted the look of disappointment on his father-in-laws face and the looks of misunderstanding on his children's faces. He'd made this quick, he was already packed and as he left, he glanced back one more time.

Sitting in the car he sighed, he hadn't ever wanted to leave them again, but he knew he had to. He had to finish this, see the final job through to the end. He pulled out his cell-phone and called Eames, followed by Yusuf and then Ariadne. Leaving his best friend for last, Arthur. He knew that Arthur was nearby as they'd met up a couple of times in the time after the last job. The conversations were all short and they all agreed to meet up in an old motel later that evening. Since he was the closest, Dom arrived first; he checked in and sat in the lounge area, awaiting the others.

The first problem that needed to be addressed was their safety. After what happened the last time he knew that they needed someone to help protect them, they needed a bodyguard. He knew that there were people trained so one of them could take out an entire army inside the mind but he was sceptical of this. He still knew that they needed one. He decided that was the most important thing and so he decided that he would make that his main priority. He knew of a woman who was said to be the best, a real prodigy in her profession. She was still quite young, around twenty-five but still amazing at what she did.

Making a completely spontaneous decision, he called her and asked her if she could meet them at this motel anytime soon. She said that she could come within the next few hours and he hung up. Arthur arrived first and sat down beside Cobb, then Eames and Yusuf, then Ariadne and finally, their bodyguard. She was prettier than Cobb had remembered; she had long blonde hair that bounced down her back, piercing blue eyes and a pretty face. She wore a business suit, a white shirt with a black pencil skirt and a black blazer to match. She wore smart black heels and skin-coloured tights. The others looked at her a little surprised to see a new addition to their ranks but didn't ask any questions, if Cobb had asked her here then she must be at least a little important.

"Thank you all for coming," Cobb sat forward in his seat and addressed them all, he then told them the one piece of information that he hadn't let them know on the phone, "It didn't work. We have to go back into Fishers mind to fix it. This will be our final job I promise you. Our final job."


	2. Chapter 2

**Inception  
I don't own Inception or any related content.  
Please R&R you don't know how long it's taken me to write/upload this!  
One last chance  
Chapter 2**

Secretly, Ariadne was glad that she wasn't the only girl on the team anymore. The new girls name was Rosalind, she was British, and she was actually really nice. She'd been nervous when they'd first all re-met but Ariadne had taken it upon herself to be welcoming, the boys all eyed her apprehensively, none of them wanted to be betrayed. But Ariadne had found out plenty about her. she'd gone to boarding school in America but never lost her British accent, as soon as she'd found out about the whole idea of dream accessing she'd wanted to be involved but she'd never been any good at anything except fighting. She'd made her way in life being a bodyguard to those who went into other people's minds and she'd made a fortune from it. Turns out she knew Fischer and grew up with him, his father had been her god-father as their parents had been very good friends. Fischer had been eleven when she had been born but had always spent time with her as a child. They'd attended the same school and they'd been good friends until his father had died and then they'd grown apart. She'd told Ariadne that she was a little apprehensive to do this, to betray him, but she understood the reasoning behind it and she wanted to help.

"Won't Fischer recognise you?" Ariadne asked, a little concerned.

"When in the dream state our brains tend to create projections of people we already know. What I'm presuming Cobb will do, will use that to our advantage. He can use me to get what we need from Fischer; it will also mean there will be less violence. Robert's brain will be confused that there's someone whom he recognises intruding in his mind but he won't want to hurt them if he knows that he knows me. It's a little complicated but trust me when I say it will make my job easier!" she smiled and Ariadne smiled with her.

"Wow…" she said, "I guess we are lucky to have you!"

"Yes, you are. I think it will be nice to see Robert again, even if his subconscious security is shooting at me."

"Are you good at your job?"

"Very. I've been voted top in my field for many years now."

"Does Fischer know this is what you do?"

"Of course not. Although I must take the blame for convincing him to have the security put in place that is my fault. But it also means I know the way around his brain a lot faster, you should have no problems getting access to whatever you need."

"What does he think you do?"

"He thinks I own a chain of salons across the country, which I do, I'm a business woman on the side. You can't make all your money from invading other people's dreams nowadays."

"Wow, you just own salons?"

"Yes, perhaps sometime you can come by one and you can have anything you want. Free of charge!"

"Thanks! That'd be great!"

"When you're quite finished." Cobb's voice rang out clearly, interrupting their conversation and both of the girls blushed.

"Sorry," Ariadne muttered and Rosalind nodded in agreement.

"Good, let's get to work."


	3. Chapter 3

**Inception  
I don't own Inception or any related content.  
Please R&R you don't know how long it's taken me to write/upload this!  
One last chance  
Chapter 3**

It didn't take long for all of them to put together their plans and Ariadne was a little worried to find that so much of them relied so heavily on Rosalind. Of course, she simply brushed it aside and claimed that it would be easy but Ariadne worried all the same. They'd been bickering about how to get the amount of time they would need to access his dreams, they couldn't get him on a long flight again and they didn't know how else to get him asleep when Rosalind gave them the answer.

"Just go to his house when he's sleeping?" she said with a light shrug. "He's very particular about the amount of sleep he gets. He aims to get around ten hours every night and believes he won't be able to function on any less."

"So we break in when he's asleep, here's what we we'll do…" Cobb said but Rosalind interrupted him.

"Or we could just use this." She pulled out her keys and isolated one of them. "I never gave it back." Cobb nodded with a slight smile. Eames on the other hand was beaming.

"Wow. I told you all Brits were brilliant!" he grinned and nudged her; she blushed lightly and put her keys back in her bag.

"What time does he go to sleep?" Ariadne asked, she had the feeling Rosalind knew everything about Fischer, which was exceedingly helpful.

"Nine most nights, sometimes ten on weekends," she said quietly, evidently ashamed that she knew so much about him. Ariadne smiled at her comfortingly, a smile that she returned a little brighter than before.

"You might be a little more useful than I already presumed!" Cobb smiled weakly before continuing with their plans. They decided that once they were inside of Fischer's head they would use Rosalind to get close to him and then would act as a kidnapping team, the same way they had before. They would take both Fischer and Rosalind and hold them captive, they would go a level deeper, pretending to go into Rosalind's subconscious when in fact they would go into Fischer's. Eames had calculated that this would be deep enough to plant their idea, so they would use Rosalind to plant the idea in his subconscious which would then hopefully work. It wasn't a complicated plan, but Ariadne saw that Rosalind was nervous. Not only was she relied upon to protect them without alerting Fischer's subconscious to her actions, the majority of the success of their plans relied on her. Ariadne only hoped she would be able to follow through when times got difficult.


End file.
